Particulate materials, such as powders, grains, seeds, chips, and the like, have been transported in manufacturing processes in numerous manners. For instance, particulate materials have been transported using conveyor belts, containers, and other devices. Unlike some bulk materials, particulate materials can be transported through conduits. Typically, particulate materials are transported through pipes using augers and gravity feed systems. Conveying systems using augers have been successful; however, augers can be expensive to acquire, operate, and maintain. In addition, augers often add undue complexity to a conveying system needing only to move a particulate material between two locations.
Gravity feed systems have also been successful in transporting particulate materials; however, gravity systems are limited to transporting materials from a first location that is higher than a second location. Without such a configuration, gravity systems are inoperable. In addition, gravity systems are susceptible to failure if moisture is present in the particulate material causing the particulate material to agglomerate and form a mass of varying size and shape that prevents or restricts flow of the particulate material through a system.
The disadvantages of the auger and gravity feed systems have been overcome, in part, by using aeration to assist in transporting particulate material through conduits. Aeration has proven useful in counteracting the effects of moisture in systems transporting particulate material. Often times, existing systems are retrofitted to incorporate aeration systems to increase the systems' ability to transport particulate materials. These systems are often retrofitted before a complete understanding of the characteristics of the particulate material being transported are known. Thus, aeration is often included in these systems without knowing what rate of air flow added to the particulate material is most efficient. Without such an understanding of how a particular type of particulate material and a particular sample reacts under aerated conditions, designing an efficient system is less likely. Thus, a need exists for a system for characterizing a particulate material in an aerated state.